warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gekko
|Level = 4 |MarkI = Gekko |Weapon Number = 5 |Img = |Damage = 157 per charge |Range = 1,100m |Reload = 11 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 30 charges Burst: 42 charges |Unload = Clip: 3.57 seconds Burst: 5 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Gekko is a long-range (up to 1,100 meters) light energy weapon. Strategy This long-range laser weapon is the light version of the Flux. In battle, a Gekko can force enemy units under cover, as many players do not appreciate a solid beam of light hitting their robot. It can also penetrate energy shielding. While one Gekko can deal decent damage when highly upgraded, they are much more powerful in clusters of two, three, or even four, or when paired with one or multiple Flux(es). A dedicated robot carrying two to four Gekkos can severely damage an enemy. However, it is known to be an inferior weapon in close-range combat. Thus, it is a good strategy, if one is seeking to destroy the robot, to shoot them while they are in the open and when there is no available cover. It is recommended that the Gekko is used similarly to how one might use a Molot, although with much longer range. The open fields of Springfield, Yamantau, and Canyon are prime locations for this weapon. Mark I Statistics |level-05-time = |level-05-damage = 157 |level-06-damage = 172 |level-06-cost = 400,000 |level-06-time = 8 hours |level-07-damage = 189 |level-07-cost = 800,000 |level-07-time = 12 hours |level-08-damage = 208 |level-08-cost = 1,500,000 |level-08-time = 16 hours |level-09-damage = 229 |level-09-cost = 3,000,000 |level-09-time = 20 hours |level-10-damage = 252 |level-10-cost = 5,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day |level-11-damage = 277 |level-11-cost = 8,000,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 2 hours |level-12-damage = 304 |level-12-cost = 13,000,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 4 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 14 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charges (out of 42 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 304 |level-02-cost = 250,000 |level-02-time = 3 hours |level-02-damage = 310 |level-03-cost = 500,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 315 |level-04-cost = 1,000,000 |level-04-time = 8 hours |level-04-damage = 321 |level-05-cost = 3,750,000 |level-05-time = 15 hours |level-05-damage = 326 |level-06-damage = 332 |level-06-cost = 3,750,000 |level-06-time = 15 hours |level-07-damage = 338 |level-07-cost = 3,750,000 |level-07-time = 15 hours |level-08-damage = 343 |level-08-cost = 3,750,000 |level-08-time = 15 hours |level-09-damage = 349 |level-09-cost = 3,750,000 |level-09-time = 15 hours |level-10-damage = 354 |level-10-cost = 3,750,000 |level-10-time = 15 hours |level-11-damage = 360 |level-11-cost = 3,750,000 |level-11-time = 15 hours |level-12-damage = 366 |level-12-cost = 3,750,000 |level-12-time = 15 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 31,750,000 |total-upgrade-time = 5 days 16 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charges (out of 42 charges) Update History Poll Trivia *In previous versions, the function of the Gekko was to “heat” up its target. This translated into the longer it fires upon the target, the hotter it got, and the more damage it dealt. *After the color change, the palette now resembles the true visible light spectrum in the correct order; violet, blue, green, yellow, orange and red. *The Gekko has no medium counterpart. Navigation